Wicked Blues Road - Capítulo 6
Sinopse Aqui Sessão 6'' ''19:51 «!» Chega uma figura sorridente em Blue Hills. Jarrett, carregando uma mala com poucas roupas e tranqueiras contempla a cidade na distância com o seu imenso baixo debaixo dos braços. Está quase anoitecendo. 19:51 Jarrett assobia enquanto anda. 19:51 --Vamos ver o que o homem branco fez hoje! 19:52 «!» Jarrett vê as casas das pessoas e percebe que a cidade é um lugar parado do interior com a mesma atmosfera tranquila. Estavam acendendo os postes. 19:53 --Interior, é... Parece um lugar bom para tocar meu blues. Espero que não sejam caipiras, ou vai ser como ocorreu com meu vovô mais uma vez. 19:54 Jarrett anda até o mais próximo homem e o pergunta onde fica um hostel. 19:56 «!» Apontam até uma hospedaria iluminada ali perto. O lugar está completamente vazio, exceto por uma garota de olhos cansados sentada apoiada na janela olhando pra rua. 19:57 --Boa noite, garotinha! O que te deixa pra baixo? Quer um trago disto aqui? 19:57 Jarrett aponta para o cânhamo em sua mala. 19:57 ** NPC: Melhor não, obrigada. 19:57 Jarrett acende seu cigarrilho. 19:58 --Então me conte. 19:59 ** NPC: Você vai alugar um quarto ou o que?! 19:59 --Sim, sim. 19:59 --Só por precaução... Não há nenhum Klan por aqui, não é? Bruxos? 19:59 ** NPC: Eu.. o que?! 20:00 --Aquele pessoal que usa chapéus pontudos. 20:00 --Você... parece chocada. 20:00 «!» Ela olha estranho para Jarrett. 20:00 --Parecem fantasmas, eu te digo. Me dão medo. 20:01 --Enfim, um quarto por favor. 20:01 ** NPC: Parecem sim. 20:01 «!» Ela joga uma chave através da janela mesmo. 20:01 Jarrett pega a chave. 20:02 --Não se misture com esse pessoal, me ouve? 20:02 Jarrett adentra a hospedaria e procura seu quarto. 20:02 «!» Ela dá de ombros. 20:03 «!» Haviam seis quartos na casa inteira, alinhados em um único corredor. Jarrett entra e percebe um lugar arrumado, coberto por uma camada sutil de poeira. 20:04 Jarrett dá um assopro na poeira. 20:04 --Essas hospedagens do campo... Aposto que não vêem um turista em décadas. 20:04 Jarrett se deita e toca uma musiquinha sobre seus blues de estar numa cidade tão bucólica. 20:05 --Mmm, whooa, the d'vil lives in this here town... never seent so wild... 20:05 «!» Alguém bate na parede, em resposta a música. 20:06 --Porra. 20:06 Jarrett bate de volta. 20:06 Jarrett faz um jogo rítmico de bater na parede, inovando no gênero do tambor. 20:07 ** NPC: Pare com isso! 20:07 Jarrett se entedia. --Tá. 20:07 --Que saudades da grande capital... 20:08 --As festas duravam a noite inteira... Titio Jackson no tambor... nnmmm 20:08 Jarrett cai no sono. 20:08 «!» 1d6 20:08 Jarrett rolou 1d6 = 4 {4} 20:09 «!» Jarrett acorda no meio da noite com um som agressivo. 20:09 «!» Um tec tec tec tec tec tec extremamente rítmico. 20:09 --Mmmnh. --Ooh. Que estilo inovador! 20:10 --Ei! Quem está fazendo esse som do caralho?! 20:10 «!» O som vem do outro lado da parede. 20:11 --Se for aquele homem... Vou fazer um dueto. 20:11 Jarrett sai do seu quarto e bate na porta do outro lado. Com o pé. 20:12 ** NPC: Você de novo?! 20:12 --Quem estava batucando dessa vez foi você, homem irritado. 20:12 ** NPC: Eu estou trabalhando aqui! 20:13 ** NPC: Me dê um segundo de paz! 20:13 Jarrett apenas observa o que o homem irritado está fazendo. 20:13 «!» O tec tec continua do outro lado da porta. 20:13 --Já passou um segundo! 20:14 --Porra de cidade do interior ngmhnggmh... 20:15 Jarrett pega seu baixo e segue o ritmo do tec tec para criar um blues fusion. 20:17 «!» Jarrett toca o que mais de cem anos depois se tornaria a melodia de "Suzie Q". Mas o homem irritado abre a porta, com a expressão que se espera dele, raiva. 20:17 ** NPC: Que palhaçada! 20:17 --Olá. Só quero ver o que você está fazendo nessa hora da noite. Apenas justo, já que você me acordou. 20:17 ** NPC: Tá, tá. 20:17 ** NPC: Eu sou um escritor. 20:18 «!» Ele mostra a máquina de escrever dele, apoiada em uma mesa ao lado da parede contrária a cama de Jarrett. 20:18 --Fantástico! Um homem letrado. 20:18 --O que escreves? A grande novela moderna americana? 20:19 «!» Ele sorri. 20:19 ** NPC: O épico americano. 20:19 ** NPC: A história da América nos olhos do fantasma um fidalgo espanhol. 20:20 --Interessante. Qual é o seu nome? Me inspiro nas horas noturnas, também. 20:20 ** NPC: Clark. 20:20 ** NPC: Clark Nova. 20:21 --Prazer, Clark, sou Jarrett. 20:21 Jarrett estende a mão. 20:22 «!» Ele aperta a mão do homem negro. 20:22 --Ha! Gostei de você, Clark. O que te traz pra esta cidade? 20:22 ** NPC: Eu cheguei aqui.. três semanas atrás. 20:23 ** NPC: A cidade grande é muito caótica para conceber um trabalho literário de tamanha importância, sabe? 20:24 --Sinto uma leve saudade da cidade grande. Mas vim em uma jornada para aprender novos ritmos, então compreendo. 20:24 --Há algo de fascínio por aqui? Algo que cutuque seu músculo criativo? 20:25 ** NPC: Durante a minha primeira noite nessa cidade, eu tive um sonho surreal. 20:25 ** NPC: Foi o que me inspirou a começar esse livro. 20:26 --Sinta-se livre a contar. Isso é, quero ouvir. 20:28 ** NPC: Vários fantasmas caminhavam por um milharal juntos no por-do-sol. Fazendeiros tocam os banjos deles sem nem perceber esses fantasmas. 20:28 ** NPC: Daí que saiu a ideia. 20:28 ** NPC: Sua música é um tanto avant-garde, não? 20:29 --Um pouco incompreendida. Mas sinto que os com ouvido ouriçado a apreciem. 20:30 --Fantasmas... Tenho pasme deles. 20:30 --Quer ouvir uma das minhas peças mais ritmicamente complexas? É 16/4. 20:32 Jarrett fecha os olhos e chama Pulse Demon para ecoar das câmaras de sua alma. 20:33 «!» Os 'Pulse Demon' aparecem atrás do homem. A expressão de Clark muda sutilmente. 20:34 Jarrett geme em vocal zumbido e toca cordas progressivas em uma velocidade intensa. 20:35 ** NPC: Você ficaria feliz com um pouco de crítica construtiva? 20:35 Jarrett pausa, com sua 'habilidade' ainda pairando. 20:35 --Hum? Diga. 20:37 ** NPC: Não é uma música muito boa. 20:38 «!» Clark explica o porque de forma sistemática, com comparações aos grandes músicos europeus. 20:39 --Hmmm.... Não pensei sobre música dessa forma. Ainda tenho que trabalhar na maneira que foco minha tonalidade vocal. Você parece saber muito sobre a europa. 20:39 --E sua obra sobre um fidalgo espanhol... Já foi para essas terras? 20:40 ** NPC: Minha família costumava viajar pra lá quando eu era criança. 20:41 --Obrigado por me contar destes músicos europeus, não conheço nenhum deles... E... Por acaso... 20:41 --Você consegue ver meus fantasmas? 20:42 ** NPC: Você deveria ser mais.. discreto sobre a sua 'habilidade'. 20:42 «!» Jarrett percebe que a máquina de escrever desapareceu. 20:42 --Estou... confuso. 20:43 --Por acaso a sua datilografadora... Era uma 'habilidade' também? 20:44 «!» O escritor sorri quando abre um alçapão no chão do quarto, que não estava ali quando o músico entrou no quarto. De lá, sai o som de um piano - Liebenstraum. 20:44 ** NPC: Se chama 『-Interzone-』. 20:44 --Nunca entendi a função destes animais que me perseguem. Mas os nomeei 『Pulse Demon』. 20:45 --Ela se transforma em qualquer objeto? 20:45 ** NPC: É.. complicado. 20:46 «!» O alçapão desaparece junto com a música quando Jarrett escuta um zunido, e a máquina de escrever volta para a mesa. 20:47 --Desde quando tens essa habilidade? É bem... Bizarra. Mas posso dizer o mesmo da minha. Uma vez toquei um amigo com ela? Ele se feriu muito. Desde então, apenas a uso pra transmitir o som do absurdo. 20:47 --Estranhamente, ele não a via. 20:47 --Para o provar que realmente havia algo lá, tive que o tocar com meu 'Pulse Demon'. 20:48 --Ainda tenho remorso por esse dia. 20:48 ** NPC: 'Interzone' apareceu quando me mudei pra cá. 20:48 --Esta cidade cria habilidades?! E isso foi depois de seu sonho, correto?! 20:49 Jarrett dá um trago forte de seu cânhamo. 20:49 --Caramba. *cof cof*. 20:50 --Teve algum encontro com estes fantasmas ou apenas ficou neste quarto escrevendo? 20:50 ** NPC: Eu não sabia que outros existiam até você aparecer. 20:51 --Nem eu, meu bom homem! Que boa surpresa! Mas isso cria um ar de mistério nesta cidade. 20:51 ** NPC: Eu fui conversar com a moça da recepção, dia desses. 20:52 ** NPC: Disse ela que o milharal era real. 20:52 ** NPC: Mas não me atrevi a ir mais longe nesse mistério. 20:52 Jarrett oferece seu fumo para Clark. 20:53 --É de um campo da cidade. Fumo bom. Te ofereço como sinal de amizade. 20:53 «!» Ele enrola o fumo com uma das páginas rejeitadas do seu livro e acende em uma das velas que iluminam a madrugada. 20:54 --Quer chegar no fundo desse mistério junto comigo? Pode ser bem poético. 20:55 ** NPC: Parece mais perigoso que poético. 20:56 --O que mais sua habilidade faz? 20:56 «!» Clark suspira. 20:57 --Não descobrirá com essa atitude, amigo! Vamos em uma aventura cheia de magia! Eu estou morrendo de medo também! 20:57 «!» A máquina de escrever cria 'asas' e desaparece dentro da parede. Segundos depois aparece uma porta. 20:58 «!» O escritor a abre. Lá dentro está o céu verde e centenas de mercadores árabes carregando incenso nas costas dos seus camelos. 20:58 --Há porta de volta? 20:59 ** NPC: Eu não gostaria de descobrir. 20:59 --Entendo. Faremos um acordo; Irei te marcar e te alertar de pontos-chave. Minha habilidade consegue transmitir essas ondas sonoras. 20:59 --Meu caro, abra uma porta para o milharal. 21:00 ** NPC: Eu.. não conseguiria. 21:00 ** NPC: Mesmo se eu 'escrevesse' esse milharal, não seria o mesmo. 21:00 ** NPC: Teremos que andar até lá. 21:01 --Iremos desbravar esse território com a maior bravura! 21:01 Jarrett toca um som inspirador. 21:02 ** NPC: Não é melhor esperar até de manhã?! 21:02 --Boa idéia! 21:03 Jarrett toca um som mais inspirador ainda, inspirado na Progressão de Pachelbel. 21:04 «!» Quando Jarrett acorda, sente o cheiro de comida de manhã. 21:04 --Ah, a hospedaria do campo é boa... 21:05 Jarrett desce as escadas e pergunta o que tem de bom. 21:06 «!» É a menina que estava na janela, tomando um café da manhã para uma só pessoa, ela mesma. 21:06 --Ah. 21:06 --Porra. 21:07 Jarrett chega ao lado da menina. 21:07 --Onde está a hospedaria deste lugar, moça? 21:07 ** NPC: O que? Você queria? 21:08 --Achei que estava coberto no preço um cafézinho. 21:10 «!» Ela se levanta, colocando um único ovo em uma panela que ela entrega para Jarrett com a gema mole. 21:11 --O-bri-ga-do, gentil moça. 21:11 Jarrett come seu ovo de gema mole e tenta o apreciar ao máximo. 21:11 «!» É um bom ovo, na verdade. 21:12 --Obrigado pelo ovo! Me conte as novidades da cidade. 21:12 ** NPC: Não tem muita coisa acontecendo. 21:12 ** NPC: Vida de interior, você sabe. 21:12 --Algo sobre o milharal? 21:13 ** NPC: Não sei do que você está falando. 21:14 --Não é nada não. Apenas ouvi rumores. 21:14 --Qual o seu nome, menina? 21:14 ** NPC: Chloe. 21:15 Chloe, você é bem misteriosa. 21:15 Jarrett marca a garota com sua stand. 21:16 ** NPC: Não faça isso. 21:17 --Oh. Você os vê, também. 21:18 --Você é um pouco mais do que um pouco misteriosa, garota. 21:18 --Irei para o milharal hoje. Alguma dica? 21:19 ** NPC: Eu ouvi dizer que a polícia não quer invasores. 21:21 --A polícia, é... Tenho uma palavra ou outra pra eles. 21:21 --Obrigado pelo café da manhã, jovem moça Chloe. 21:22 Jarrett chama Clark. 21:30 >> Sistema RRPG colocou o modo +Jogador em Lammar 21:32 «!» Clark Nova sai do seu quarto com uma postura impecável. 21:32 --Que pose estilosa. Que bela Maine. 21:32 Jarrett faz uma pose. 21:33 «!» Ele começa a andar pra fora do prédio, chamando Jarrett discretamente. 21:34 Jarrett anda nas pontinhas do pé. 21:35 «!» Fora da pousada, Clark começa a guiar Jarrett enquanto os dois conversam casualmente. 21:35 >> Sistema RRPG colocou o modo +Jogador em Kimberly 21:35 >> Dyo colocou o modo +Voz em Andrei 21:35 >> Dyo colocou o modo +Voz em Sam 21:36 «!» É então que, no caminho, os dois encontram com três estranhos correndo; Curtis, Sam e Andrei. 21:37 Andrei corre de forma assustada, temendo a manada de Trout Maskers no milharal. 21:37 Sam apenas corria, seguindo Curtis 21:37 Jarrett tropeça Andrei. 21:38 ** NPC: ..o que? 21:39 Jarrett marca os três e os puxa pra perto. 21:39 --Voltem aqui. 21:40 «!» Andrei, Curtis e Sam tentam correr, mas é como se os seus corpos não obedecessem. Eles estão como estátuas ali. 21:40 Aaargh! 21:41 --Calma aí. Não vamos te machucar. A menos que vocês sejam bruxas. 21:41 Jarrett anda calmamente até os três. 21:41 --Do que estão correndo? 21:42 Andrei aponta pra multidão no milharal. 21:44 Pelo amor de tudo que é maldito consagrado, nos deixe continuar! 21:44 --Só se vocês ajudarem nós dois nessa luta. 21:45 «!» Jarrett percebe os distintivos em Andrei e em Curtis. 21:46 --Não confio em policiais, mas não posso deixar duas pessoas fugindo assim sem acudi-las. 21:46 Jarrett os solta e cria uma barreira pra multidão. 21:47 «!» Os 'Pulse Demons' formam uma barreira na estrada quando Jarrett avista dezenas de homens com ternos cinzentos e cabeças de peixe. 21:48 --O que a porra? 21:49 --Eu não consigo segurar tanta gente. Vão realmente fugir? 21:49 Andrei olha pra Curtis, para ver oque ele iria fazer. 21:50 ** NPC: De onde vocês vieram?! 21:51 Jarrett olha pra Clark. 21:51 «!» Clark fala que estão em uma pousada perto do centro da cidade, com um desespero estranho. 21:53 Olha, entendo que vocês querem tirar dúvidas conosco e nós com vocês, mas, UH, TEM UM MULTIDÃO ATRÁS DE NÓS! PARECE EXTREMAMENTE UM MOMENTO BOM PARA NÃO CORRER, QUE TAL ANDAR?!! 21:54 --Lutem! Eu irei lentificar esses bichos, então os ataquem enquanto estão lentos! 21:54 Eles estão na casa das centenas, lutar contra eles é suicídio. 21:55 «!» Clark grita; 21:55 --Então tem que achar o usuário. 21:55 --Clark! 21:55 ** NPC: E aí, amigos! 21:55 «!» Todas as 'Trout Mask Replicas' perguntam; 21:55 ** NPC: O que?! Category:Sessões de Wicked Blues Road